sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shard the Husky (Rebooted version)
Dr.Shard Sherman Blonsky is a cryokinetic Siberian husky, (formerly a hedgehog) and one of Jaredthefox92's first characters ever devised. Shard is a introverted prodigy who has great interest in chemistry and uses his own natural cyrokinetic powers to benefit the sciences and everyone. Shard is a quiet and shy genius who is very nerdy and has issues with proper socialization. Appearance: During his first conception, Jared used a Sonic character creator game to make him. Thus Shard is seem with some rather common themes. However a new version of Shard is currently in development. Please beare with his creator. Personality: Shard is your classic 'introverted and naive mad scientist' steryotype. While he can be quite shy, introverted, and self-centered, Shard is also a brillaint scientist and generally wants to use his expertise for the greater benefit of all. He is believed to be quite cowardly in a fight, as opposed to his 'evil' doppleganger. It is believed that Shard is a pacifist, who only resorts to making rather snide comments when he disagrees with someone. History: Shard was concieved by Jaredthefox92 somewhere around 2010, (thus Shard was created BEFORE the Shard in the Archie Comics first appeared.) His real life origins are that while Jared was in chemistry class in highschool he had recently gotten into the Sonic fandom. As he watched a video in chemistry class based around cryogenics Jared had the idea to make a cryopathic hedgehog who was also a expert in the field of cryogenic chemistry. Thus Shard was first conceived and he first appeared on Deviantart around the time Jared joined in late 2010. In lore however Shard was known to be an autistic introvert who befriended Jared's persona and they eve ntually went on adventures with another precurssor character, Candice the Cat, (who is now owned by someone else.) Relationships: Jared the Fox: Shard's long term nerdy autist buddy. The two of them get along very well and most likely play videogames with one another. However, they are often prone to arguing over the most nerdy of things as well, thus they parody Lenard and Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory. Candice the Cat (This character has been removed from Jared's sonic continuity, thus her relationship with Shard is non-canon.) Dr.Brunia Praxton the Fox: Abilities: *Cryokinesis: Shard's main ability, he is a cryopathic who uses his ice powers also to further his own work as well as to defend himself. *Genius Intellect: He is more than likely Mobius's leading expert in the field of cryogenics. *Chemsitry Understanding: Shard is one heck of a chemist. *Cryogenics Expertise: Shard is about the world's leading expert in the field of cryogenics. Weaknesses: *Asocial hinderances: Shard isn't very social and he is quite the shy introvert. *Aspergers Syndrome: This often is a cause that impedes on his social capabiltiies. *Pyrophobia: Shard has a fear of fire, and for good reason. His powers are very vulnerable to flame. Stats: Trivia: *Shard would be voiced by Jim Parson's, who does the voice of Sheldon Cooper form The Big Bang Theory. *Origionally Shard was the Cousin of Silver the Hedgehog, however since then t'his has been retconned to where he is not'. *Origionally Shard was from the SOL Kingdom and was a advisor on science to Blaze the Cat, this was also retconned and dropped from his current lore. *Shard loves to play as the Protoss in Starcraft 2 *Shard gets his name from the Pokemon move 'Ice Shard'. *When Shard gets scared he may make a 'Screeeeeeeeeeeee!' sound due to nerviousness. *This is Shard's theme song: Category:Males Category:Huskies Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Archived